megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
N1 Grand Prix!
is the tenth (seventh in the English dub) episode of the anime MegaMan NT Warrior. Its original airdate was on May 6, 2002 in Japan and in June 2003 in the United States. Summary The scene starts with MegaMan, Roll and GutsMan surrounded by NetNavis. Lan explains it's a training program that Yai's Family has made. And that Roll, GutsMan and MegaMan are training for the N1 Grand Prix, which is in two days. Yai then tells Glide to set the Training Program to Level 7, which he does. The program starts, The trainer Navi's fire at GutsMan, MegaMan and Roll, but all of them dodge it easily, and counter. Causing the Navi's to log out. Lan comments that it was too easy. Yai then asks Glyde to set it to Level 9. Glide starts up Level 9, and the opponents are now "Driller Navi's" with drills as their arms. Lan slots the WideSword Battle Chip into his PET. The scene then changes to morning, and Lan and Maylu are walking to school. Behind them, kids are talking about the N1 Grand Prix, when Maysa asks them if they've had any calcium, Lan and Mayl turn around and have bags under thire eyes, they haven't slept because they were training their Navis. Lan then asks Maysa to watch them battle, Maysa says that he would rather rad fish magazines then watch NetBattles, Ms. Mari then walks up to Lan and Maylu, saying that she will root for them. Maysa then changes his mind, saying to Ms. Mari that he was going to cheer them on too. Maysa looks around and sees that Ms. Mari has already walked off with Maylu. Lan sees Tory and runs after him, and asks if he is going to enter the N1 Grand Prix, Tory says that he isn't sure, because IceMan has been helping his father to delete viruses. Dex walks up to Lan, Maylu, Yai and Tori, and tells them that Higsby has closed down his Battle Chip Shop, And rumour is, that Higsby is giving NumberMan an upgrade for the tournament. The scene changes, and Higsby is giving NumberMan a "Binary Upgrade" elsewhere, Ribbita is in a helicopter going to where the Tournament is going to be held, a floating island. Ribitta then says that she is the official announcer for the N1 Grand Prix. Lord Wily turns off his TV and turns to Mr. Match, Count Zap, Maddy and Yahoot telling them that this is the perfect opportunity to delete some NetNavis. Mr. Match, Count Zap, Maddy and Yahoot all agree. As their Navis: TorchMan.EXE, ElecMan.EXE, WackoMan.EXE and MagicMan.EXE have all received upgrades. Elsewhere, Sal is in her shop, When her Pink Rose starts glowing, Sal then hits a button and the shop closes. Over the road, Miyu is looking into her crystal ball, as a woman asks her a variety of questions, when her cat figure's eyes start flashing red. Miyu then says she has to close down early, and takes the women out of the shop. Sal and Miyu both walk into a room, and wonder what's going on. There, Commander Beef tells them both that sources tell him that WWW is going to enter the N1 Grand Prix, to create chaos. As Net Agents, Commander Beef decides that they will enter their own NetNavis to stop them. Higsby is still in his shop, and says that after 72 Hours, NumberMan's upgrade is finally complete. Higsby hits the "Enter" button on his computer to test out NumberMan's new abilities, but NumberMan's head glows green as he screams. Higsby's shop then glows blue as Higsby screams. Lan wakes up early, and tells MegaMan that today is the start of the N1 Grand Prix. He rushes downstairs and eats his breakfast, and his mother is surprised that he's awake so early. Lan then says that there's no way he's going to be late for it. Lan then asks for seconds, while he looks at a photo of his parents and him, Lan tells his mom that he's sent an E-Mail to his dad, telling him all about the tournament, and wonders where he is. His mom says that he's in the Amazon. Lan's doorbell rings and Lan checks who it is. It's Higsby. He tells Lan that it's a catastrophe and NumbeMan is out of control. NumberMan is seen flying through the net, laughing. He changes the time on electronic clocks. While a women at a shop is scanning the customer's things, NumberMan messes with the scanner and the price is now 188 pounds. Both the man and the women are shocked at the price. In town, NumberMan appears on a big screen, telling the people to bow to him. Back at Yai's treehouse, Higsby, Lan, Yai, Maylu and Dex are discussing NumberMan, Yai then thinks of an idea. While flying through the Net, NumberMan changes direction. Yai explains she had her computer to calculate pi. Yai tells Glyde to lower their security to let NumberMan in, NumberMan reaches Yai's computer, where Glyde begins to activate the Training Program. 5 of the Training Navi's jump onto NumberMan, but NumberMan blasts them away, causing them to Log Out. MegaMan and Roll then appear in front of him and tell NumberMan to return to his PET, so that Higsby can fix him. GutsMan them appears behind him and agrees with Roll and MegaMan. NumberMan disagrees with them saying that he's fine. NumberMan then throws a dice at MegaMan and Roll, the dice landing on 2. MegaMan and Roll both jump up to dodge, Lan tells MegaMan to take him down, but Higsby says that if he does so, he won't be able to enter the tournament. NumberMan continues throwing dices. Elsewhere, Ribitta is announcing that the N1 Grand Prix is starting. Tori is at where the tournament is held and looks for Lan and the others. He decides to jack IceMan in to find out where they are. Back at Yai's, Roll and GutsMan are hit by NumberMan's dice, while MegaMan is behind him. MegaMan grabs NumberMan, And holds him in a lock. NumberMan just grabs throws MegaMan, then appears above him with a stick (That looks like a Dice) and is about to hit MegaMan, when Lan uses the AreaSteal Battle Chip and MegaMan dodges. Lan says he's had enough and sends MegaMan a WideSword Battle Chip, while Higsby cries as he thinks MegaMan is going to delete his NetNavi. NumberMan then spins around two sticks, blocks MegaMan's WideSword, and then tries to hit him with the other. However, MegaMan blocks these attacks by using his WideSword as a shield. But it's no use, MegaMan's WideSword breaks. Just as NumberMan is about to finish off MegaMan, IceMan appears and freezes him. Lan thanks Tori, but Tori then says that they had better hurry as the first match will be starting soon, and the first match is with Dex and GutsMan. MegaMan and the other Navis are talking, when NumberMan breaks free and goes to attack, but his weapons are destroying by a swinging arm. A NetNavi then appears covered in purple flames. He then retrieves his hand, NumberMan charges at him and attacks. While the Navi easily dodges and slams NumberMan to the ground. Then the Navi disappears. With MegaMan wondering who he is. Mayl then reminds them that Dex's match is in five minutes, and Dex says that he can't make it there in that time. All of them sit down on a sofa, While Yai types in a code and says "Gate Seven Open". A seatbelt then appears around Yai and the others as all the seats on the sofa turn, and they are all sent down into a tunnel. After a few seconds, the seats are then put into Yai's jet by machines. Outside Yai's mansion, The pool moves to the side, and the Jet flies off. Elsewhere, Miyu is thanking her Navi, SkullMan.EXE for saving MegaMan. Ribitta then announces that there has been a delay in the first match, if Dex and GutsMan don't show up, they are eliminated from the tournament and Jamie and GreenMan win. The pink jet arrive and Dex is lowered down on some rope. He then jumps to ground, ready to fight. Lan and the others sit down, and wait for the match to begin. Dex jacks in GutsMan, while Jamie jacks in GreenMan. The projections then activate, giving the people in the crowd a better view of the fighting. GutsMan charges at GreenMan, while GreenMan charges at GutsMan. Thanks to his large hands, GutsMan punches GreenMan across the arena then attacks with his GutsHammer, making GreenMan Log Out, and winning the match for Dex. Ribbita announces that GutsMan made his opponent Log Out just after 30 seconds. Ribitta then decides to check how another match is going, while she checks the score. Chaud and his NetNavi ProtoMan made his opponent Log Out just after 12 seconds. Chaud then says that he will crush Lan and MegaMan, Lan jumps up in the crowd and accepts Chaud's challenge. Characters *Lan Hikari *MegaMan *Maylu Sakurai *Roll *Dex Ogreon *GutsMan *Yai Ayano *Glide.EXE *Higsby *NumberMan.EXE *Tory Froid *IceMan.EXE *Mr. Match *TorchMan *Count Zap *Maddy *WackoMan *Yahoot *MagicMan *Mr. Wily *Miyu *SkullMan.EXE *Chaud Blaze *ProtoMan *Sal *Ribbita *Ms. Mari *Maysa *Haruka Hikari *Yuichiro Hikari *Trainer Navis *Driller Navis *GreenMan Battle Chips *GutsHammer *Wide Sword *Dice Bomb *Number Tenbou *Area Steal ---- Previous Episode | Next Episode ---- de:NumberMan dreht durch! Category:MegaMan NT Warrior episodes